


The Suffering of Matsuoka Rin

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Friendship, Gen, Gore, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scarification, Torture, Violence, ajin au, goretober, specific warnings per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Rin discovers he is an Ajin.  [Goretober challenge]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about doing an Ajin AU and Goretober prompts have given me a good excuse to do just that. I'm using [this Goretober challenge.](http://electricpuke.tumblr.com/post/150408017652/hello-friends-i-was-looking-at-the-other)
> 
> Specific warnings for this chapter: torture, eye and mouth trauma, guts, blood, amputation

Day 1: Medical

Rin didn’t remember much about the first time he died.  There had been a crash and then nothing; nothing until he woke up on an operating table, looking up at the horrified faces of doctors and nurses as he body pulled itself back together.  A scream ripped from his throat, paralyzing everyone in the room and giving him a change to run.  He knew he had to get out of there, because what was waiting for him if he didn’t would be nothing but constant torture.

* * *

 

Day 2: Eye Trauma

Tears mixed with blood on Rin’s cheek, dripping from the ruined remains of his left eye.  He looked up at the men standing over him, whimpering around the gag as one of them placed his thumb over his remaining eye.  The gag muffled Rin’s scream as the digit pressed into his eye, slowly destroying it like it had the other, leaving him completely blind.

* * *

Day 3: Mouth Trauma

They hadn’t killed him after they’d blinded him.  Instead, they had simply moved to his mouth, prying it open with a metal device.  Rin had tried to scream, tried to paralyze them as he had in the hospital but it hadn’t worked.  Confused and hurting, all he’d been able to do was sit there, strapped to a chair as the men ripped his teeth out one by one.

* * *

Day 4: Amputation

Rin’s fingers and toes had been the first to go, cut off one by one.  A part of him was still amazed that he was able to cry as his arms were removed.  Another part wondered how long it would take for him to die and for the torture to begin again.

* * *

Day 5: Guts

Despite his blindness, Rin could almost picture what he looked like; helpless and armless, with a warm heap of his own intestines on his lap.  He could feel himself getting weaker and he yearned for death, hoping that it would be permanent this time.

* * *

Day 6: Too Much Blood

There had been a gun, pressed against his forehead, and then nothing.  When Rin woke again, he was lying on the floor in a pool of blood.  There was so much, too much.  There was no way it could all be his.  Confused, he sat up, staring at the torn up bodies of the men who had been torturing him.  The door to the room was ajar and, without a second thought, Rin scrambled to his feet and bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's life after the escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific warnings for this chapter: stitches, talk of torture, scarification, bones, boys being dumb

Day 7: Stitches

Rin winced, watching as Haru moved the needle through his skin, stitching up the gash on his leg.  “How’d you even learn to do this?” he asked, wincing again as Haru gripped his leg tighter to keep it still.  “And wouldn’t it just be easier to kill me to fix this?”

Haru frowned, though he didn’t look away from what he was doing.  “I know how to sew.  And we can’t solve all our problems by dying.  It’s messy and hard to cover up.  You should have thought about that _before_ breaking into my house.”

“I need your help, Haru.  I promised to keep your secret after you drowned in the river so please, just help me.”  Reaching out, he grabbed Haru’s sleeves, fingers gripping the fabric tightly.  “You’ve got to help me.”

“I will.  But you need to learn to act normal.  It’s the only way we can stay under the radar.”  With that, Haru finished up stitching Rin’s leg and cleaned off any remaining blood.

* * *

Day 8: Burns

“The burns were the worst,” Rin muttered, half-way between sleep and waking.  He was lying on Haru’s bed, back to his friend as he spoke.  He didn’t really know why he was telling Haru all of this but he felt like if he didn’t tell someone, the memories would consume him and ruin him.  “They started with my hair.  The smell was awful and only got worse where they burned my skin.  Do you know what it’s like, feeling and smelling yourself _cook_?”

A hand found its way to his hair, stroking it gently in an attempt to soothe him. “No, I don’t.”  Haru’s voice was quiet from where he sat against Rin’s back and Rin could almost picture his eyebrows turned down in concern.

“It sucks,” Rin muttered, pressing his face into the pillow.

Haru was quiet for a few minutes before saying, “I’ll buy you hair dye tomorrow.  That way you can move around easier without getting caught.”

* * *

Day 9: Consensual gore

The first time Rin saw the scale-like scars on Haru’s legs had been when they were dying his hair black.  Haru had sat behind him, clad only in a pair of shorts as he applied the bleach and dye.  Curious, Rin ran a finger over one of the scars before looking back at Haru.

“Why do your legs look like fish scales?” he’d asked, tilting his head back to look up at his friend.

Haru glanced at his legs before shrugging.  “I got bored and wanted to try scarification.”

“Oh.  Won’t it just vanish if you die again?”

“That’s why I won’t die,” Haru said, adjusting Rin’s head to look forward again so he could continue working on his hair.

Rin was silent for a moment before asking, “Can you do that to me, too?”

His request found him lying on the bathroom floor the next day as Haru carved cherry blossom branches into the skin of his back.  It hurt, sure, but it was nothing compared to when _those people_ had dug knives into him to see how long it would take before he bled out.

When Haru was finished, he let Rin look at the cuts on his back with a mirror before wrapping them up to keep the blood from making a mess.

The bloody branches brought a smile to Rin’s face and he gave Haru a quick hug of thanks before offering to make dinner.

* * *

Day 10: Cannibalism

“Do you think that if we ever got trapped somewhere, we could survive by eating ourselves?” Rin asked, staring up at the dark ceiling of Haru’s room.  He was finding it hard to sleep, which led to his mind wandering to strange places.

Haru groaned, pulling the blankets over himself.  “Go to bed, Rin.”

“I’m serious, though.  I mean, I assume we’d die eventually if we ran out of parts to eat and then just start the whole process over again.  Wouldn’t that be fucked up?”

A pillow thrown down from Haru’s bed smacked him in the face, giving him Haru’s answer in the form of a silent ‘Shut up’.

* * *

Day 11: Plant Growth

“Haru, why are there bones in your flower bed?”

Rin’s arms were covered in dirt up to his elbows from helping Haru replant his garden.  He’d ended up unearthing an arm bone and he waved it in front of his friend’s face.

“It was an experiment,” Haru said, voice nonchalant as though Rin wasn’t waving a dirt covered bone in his face.

“Oh.  Let me guess, you wanted to see if you could regenerate a body part if it was too far away?” Rin asked, shoving the bone back into the ground.

Haru frowned a bit before he nodded.  “How’d you know?”

“Because they did the same thing to me.  Took parts of me far away so I couldn’t pull them back to me when I died.  They watched me regenerate them.”  Rin shrugged, going quiet once more as he focused on plopping flower bulbs into the ground.

* * *

Day 12: Torture

They were sitting on the couch, watching some cooking show that Haru liked.  Rin was curled up against Haru’s side, eyes unfocused as he stared at the television, not really seeing what was happening.

Haru muted the television before looking at Rin.  “You were crying in your sleep last night.”

Rin stiffened, turning his gaze to the floor.  “So what?  I just had a bad dream.”

“You always have bad dreams.  Do you want to talk about what happened?”  Haru asked, keeping his voice even so he wouldn’t upset his friend.

“Haru, I don’t… I can’t talk about it right now.  Please turn the sound back on.  It was a nice distraction.”

Fighting back a sigh, Haru muttered a “sure” and unmuted the television.


End file.
